


Problema

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Zhou Mi tiene un problema.





	Problema

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace varios años

Zhou Mi tiene un problema. Tiene uno grave, uno que se pasa el día entre ganchitos y videojuegos, que sale a cenar y beber con sus amigos y vuelve tarde, muy tarde a casa. Tiene un problema que es guapo y tiene un gusto para la ropa terriblemente aburrido, un problema que escoge los pijamas más zarrapastrosos que encuentra por casa a propósito, porque sabe que a Zhou Mi le molesta infinitamente (¿¡qué sentido tiene irse a dormir mal vestido!?), que se ríe de él cuando se le queman las tortitas y cuando no se pone estampado de leotardo porque según su teoría, Zhou Mi siempre, siempre lleva leotardo, y si no se ve, entonces lo lleva en la ropa interior y, en serio, la ropa interior de leopardo es muy hortera. (Zhou Mi puede rebatir sus argumentos, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo ignora porque, bueno, lo dice el que duerme en una sudadera que otrora fue de Piolín y ahora no es más que una sudadera gris con un montón de trozos amarillos y alguno naranja, no se le puede pedir que comprenda el arte de combinar estampados y colores y texturas)  
  
Puede que Zhou Mi esté un poquito enamorado de su compañero de piso, incluso aunque le obligue a no comer en la mesa sino en el sofá porque le da pereza prepararla, porque según él es absurdo que estando solo ellos dos tengan que usar mantel y poner las cosas en su sitio cuando solo necesitan dos platos y dos vasos y cubiertos, y todo eso pueden tenerlo en el sofá, la bebida a sus pies y la tele encendida, algún drama que a Zhou Mi le interesa a medias (solo porque sale su actriz favorita, huh) y que a Kyuhyun le mantiene con los ojos adorablemente abiertos, como si fuera un niño tratando de absorber toda la información que puede.  
  
A veces, Zhou Mi le invita a comer fuera y Kyuhyun se repantinga en el sofá como si fuera un rey y le dice que o hay bulgogi o no hay nada, y Zhou Mi hace el amago de darse media vuelta y marcharse sin él, pero sabe que Kyuhyun le sigue, le seguirá siempre. Kyuhyun come mucho pero también le cuenta mucho, le explica mucho sobre sus compañeros de trabajo y sus amigos y Zhou Mi le pone al día también, porque aunque no lo parece, los dos son un par de marujonas y les gusta saberlo todo, aunque luego lo único que hacen con la información es reírse en la cama, ¿sabes que Ryeowook se emborrachó y besó a Donghae? Zhou Mi le mira sorprendido pero reacciona rápido y sonríe de medio lado ¿cómo le besó? y a Kyuhyun le falta tiempo para comentarle que esa es la peor frase que le han dicho jamás para pedirle un beso, "pft, como si te pidieran muchos", se ríe Zhou Mi, y antes de que pueda contestarle, se inclina y le besa.  
  
Definitivamente Zhou Mi tiene un problema con su compañero de piso, pero no tiene muchas ganas de solventarlo.


End file.
